miricale at a bookstore
by violent-sorrow
Summary: theres a magazine in england that asks for five minuet fanatsys were people meet their dream guys, well heres mine and u can guess who its about


It was bank holiday Friday and for a change the sun was holding back the dark clouds that threatened to ruin my day  
"Man this bytes!" I complained as I kicked a empty can down the road before turning towards the street I needed, I had been down this street a million or more times but today was different, today something in the light breeze told me It was my lucky day, I pulled my denim jacket collar towards my neck trying to look cool under the faded material but as I walked down the main street of Sheffield town centre I knew I was no where near cool  
"Shepherdess makes quiet a mess but little lambs are lovely!" the words to wolf's rhyme had suddenly sprung to mind, I smiled as I began to repeat them over and over, looking at the pictures in my hand I swooned  
"Not long now… I hope!" I told myself, I was on my way to get the book, the book that held the information I had missed from the show, strangely my walking pace became quicker as though the trolls from the book were after me, I knew it was impossible but just thinking about the trolls made me wish I was in the book right now, I reached my last turn but I didn't make it, I turned back thinking I had heard someone follow me, but there was no one in sight, I shrugged  
"Too much Sherlock Holmes!" I scolded myself before continuing on my way, when I reached the warterstones the book store I haulted once again  
"go on dummy!" I ordered my feet but I didn't move suddenly I was pushed to the ground  
"hey! Watch it!" I yelped looking up, I saw two weird looking men in black suits stood shoulder to shoulder looking as though they didn't care what they had just done, as I watched a third man pushed between them and knelt beside me, quickly I pulled myself together and started gathering my pictures before this new guy could call me a addict but I wasn't quick enough, the new man was being chivalrous he was collecting my pictures for me, but he had stopped to look at the picture in his hand  
"you like wolf?" he asked me, his slightly Canadian sounding accent startled me but only for a moment  
"yeah he's killer!" I said, taking the pictures from the stranger, as I did I caught a glimpse of his clothes, he had dark blue trousers which matched the silk blue coat he wore to cover his yellow top, for a moment I was stunned at how much they looked like wolfs clothes from my pictures, but the thought of wolf reminded me of my task ahead, I thanked the man in the sweetest voice I could before continuing on my was into the book store, it took me almost five minuets to lose myself in the masses of books from the different sci-fi series's from t.v,  
a fool for love  
I finally decided to ask at the desk, walking up pulled out my print out of the tenth kingdom sign and showed it to the man at the desk  
"your in luck, there are only two copies left!" he said pointing me in the direction of the books  
"wolfs luck!" I assured him before hurrying over to the shelf, as I reached for them book my hand was taken in a firm yet soft grip, turning I saw it was the same guy from outside  
"er excuse me, what are you doing?" I asked a little confused at the mans outwardness  
"you know, with questions like that you could be the next Virginia!" the man said, and yet again I was hit by his Canadian hint  
"your not from around here are you?" I asked trying to take back my hand, all through the incident I hadn't hand reason to look at the mans face but as I turned to him I almost fainted, that short black hair and brown eyes deep as a wishing well, the stubble, I shook myself I was seeing things  
"huff puff little girl what ever is wrong?" the man asked lifting my chin so I was looking directly at him  
"huff puff?" I managed to stammer, the man smiled and I immediately shook off the thought that I was seeing things, the man before me was Scott Cohen the guy of my dreams, he saw I had recognised him and his smile widened  
"i.. I'm sorry for my frontal approach my dear, I didn't know how else to approach such a fan as you!" Scott apologised, I smiled slightly but not enough to show my true feelings, thinking fast I turned away trying to make him think I was shy but this was scott cohen he was the king of Shy approaches, he must have noticed the sign on my jacket because he touched my arm right were my flag was  
"would you like to come for a drink?" he asked softly waving the two body guards away, I stammered that I had to pay for the book but he shook his head, he lead me to the coffe shop across the path, I had been a million times but I had never shook so much In my life even my shades were shivering, as I sat listening to him talk about Virginia and Tony I realised I had no idea why he was in the U.K, I looked down from his face trying to get my barings  
"excuse me Scott Cohen… sir, but your from the states, what are you doing in a one horse country like England?" I managed to ask, nice going butt breath I cursed one horse wasn't exactly gonna make him think I was cool  
"actually I'm in the area to promote the show, and to do a book signing!" he replied, then it struck me, the book! I had forgotten to buy it, Scott smiled again before handing me a old fashioned version of the book  
"I was looking for the right person to give it to!" he said in answer to my gawping mouth  
"that's wolves for you, good guys!" I whispered to myself  
"boy! You do know wolf!" Scott exclaimed, I went the coulor of the book in my hand, a deep red  
"well err…!"  
"theres nothing wrong, infact I'm glad you take such an intrest in him! Otherwise I would never have met such a charming young woman!" Scott sighed, my jaw nearly hit the floor  
"ch…charming?" I stammered, again Scott's smile brightened he nodded before rising  
"I'm only here for another few days but I hear your country is on vacation?" Scott asked  
"yeah, its Bank holiday, pretty rank!" I replied before clamping my hand over my mouth  
"rank? That's American!" Scott laughed, at that moment we both a muffled noise from inside my bag, Scott bent down and picked out from my bag my mobie which was repetativly howling  
"oh! Huff puff! My dad! He's gonna kill me!" I exclaimed  
"at least allow me to have your number, please?" scott requested  
"here!" I said, I'd had my number ready to give to one of my friends that should have met me there  
"quick aren't you!" Scott laughed before walking out of the cafe, I began to walk away but stopped as Scott turned  
"goodbye Scott!" I called, he turned fully and blew a kiss at me that almost knocked me over, I ran all the way to the bus stop in a kind of daze, I had just met my fairytale prince, and now I really believed in magick   



End file.
